Labyrinth
Labyrinth is an independent horror game that involves the player attempting to navigate through a randomly generated maze whilst avoiding the monsters that roam within the maze. This video was uploaded on November 15th, 2013 and was the 38th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Stacy, Mariya, Sydney, and Andrea participating in this video. Video Synopsis As the game begins, Sydney notes that the game looks similar to Curse of the Aztecs. Andrea enters one of the rooms and sees a torturing device, but initially calls it a mouse trap. Mariya and Sydney find the torturing device as well and they don't like what they see. Stacy wanders around the maze before opening the map which she finds totally useless as it doesn't tell her much. Andrea hears voices in the darkness, panics and she lowers torch. Sydney sees a monster and lowers her torch as well, but this does not work as the monster kills her. Meanwhile, Stacy rants on how she can't kill anything in a game like Labyrinth and believes that not being able to defend for yourself in a horror game is getting old. Mariya wanders through the maze and runs into a monster and immediately dies. In the midst of reading a note, Andrea hears something and withdraws her torch, but die as the monster was right behind her. Meanwhile, Stacy is frustrated that the character is huffing so loudly, while Sydney runs into a monster and dies. Andrea and Mariya run into monsters, with Andrea trapping herself and dying to the monster. Sydney runs into a monster as well, and states that they look like pirates. Andrea, stressed out by this point, is running away from the monster and ponders whether she outran it, before taking a corner and running into another monster and dies. Sydney wants to find another "pirate", and she does, but dies from said "pirate". Mariya takes a turn at a corner and runs into a monster. She fends off the monster pretty well, before eventually dying to the monster. Stacy, who seems to be getting more frustrated at the game, complains that the running is too slow. Mariya manages to evade a monster, while Andrea reassures the viewers that she's fine before admitting that she isn't. Sydney dies to a monster after attempting to fend it off, stating afterwards that she wants to use an ax. Andrea hears something and lowers her torch, and whimpers to herself. Stacy runs through the maze, being chased by a monster, before taking a turn and running into a bigger monster and dying. Andrea has a skull and thinks that it's the point of the game before conceding that she is scared and is probably going to die soon. Sydney also has the skull and wanders through the maze aimlessly. Mariya runs into a monster and rage quits. The other girls presumably gave up as well. Renae is heard screaming off camera during Andrea's last attempt at the game. Trivia *The thumbnail for this video marked the final appearance of Stacy on a thumbnail for a non-montage video. Her final video appearance would not be for another 55 videos. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Stacy Category:Mariya Category:Andrea Category:Sydney Category:2013